


Liam Dunbar

by FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231), Nightingale231



Series: Pack Mama Stiles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous amounts of fluff, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Platonic Cuddling, Puppy Liam, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, at least very sleepy life, mention of tea, mentioned nightmares, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: alternatively; liam steals hoodies
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Pack Mama Stiles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545235
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Liam Dunbar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/gifts).



> Gift for the translator yukiyuki!

**Notes: Hey, everyone! As you can see, I’m taking a short hiatus, but this series is now being translated into Spanish by the amazing yuki_yuki! They have been given permission and linked back to the respective works, so yay! Thanks, yuki_yuki!**

**This prompt was given to me by my friend, chimney_on_the_roof. Thanks!**

Liam loved the pack house. Even when no one else was there, it had a sense of security and happiness permeating every corner. He loved the near-permanent smell of stiles-pack-family-happy that flowed through his home. And when no one was home?

It gave him mixed feelings, because a, abandonment issues, but b, he had a small secret.

He _loved_ his family’s hoodies.

Stiles’ hoodies were big and Liam drowned in the safety they afforded him. Which made them prime post-nightmare material.

He had a rotation of hoodies, so that, after a nightmare, he was always surrounded by the safe scent of family and home.

The catch? No one knew he did so, until one night, Stiles blearily walked into the kitchen. Liam froze right where he was, one hand frantically clicking a reinforced fidget cube and one holding onto the largest mug of… something (tea?) in the house.

Swamped in one of Stiles’ hoodies. It was one of the really big ones on Stiles, so it hung off the blond's shoulders and made him look really cozy.

Stiles rolled with the surprise and just plopped next to him, wrapping an arm around the younger. Liam nuzzled into his neck, burrowing into the large hoodie.

"Come on," Stiles eventually sighed. "Let's go to sleep, puppy."

At Liam's shy nod, he led them both over to the couch and laid down, wrapping his arms around the small boy.

Liam didn't have nightmares that night.


End file.
